monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoanoids
Zoanoids 'are biologically-engineered creatures from anime/manga franchise, '''Guyver: Bioboosted Armor. '''According to the series' history, they were originally created by the 'Ouranus (also known as the Creators), a group of aliens who were responsible for engineering most of the life on Earth. They were human beings that had been optimized for battle so that they could participate in the Creators' war against an unknown foe. Following the failed experiment of fusing a Guyver unit to a human, the Ouranus abandoned Earth and all their creations. Over the millennia, Zoanoids intermingled with normal humans their bloodlines were diluted. Only a few rare Zoanoid subjects would surface over the centuries, becoming the basis of various legends and stories of monsters such as the Yeti, Werewolves and others. At least 400 years prior to the modern era depicted in the Guyver series, the Zoalord known as Archanfel (one of the original creations of the Ouranus) founded the secret society of Cronos and began inducting human beings into his organisation by turning them into Zoanoids. Between the 1950's and 1960's, Cronos discovered an alien relic in Japan: a lost Creator spacecraft containing all manner of genetic engineering technology. They decided it was in mankind's best interest to continue the Creators' work and began working towards dominating the world through the zoaforming of Earth's population. Later in the series, despite the efforts of the Guyvers and their allies, Cronos conquers the world and establish a new global government. They encourage the public to apply for Zoanoid optimization, since Zoanoids possess superior physical prowess and are immune to disease. While they do not force zoaforming upon the populace, they also withold the fact that Zoanoids are genetically programmed to obey the psychic commands of the Zoalords, Cronos's leaders. Zoanoid types Power/Hyper-muscle The enhanced-muscle class Zoanoids are the most common zoaforms and are typically used as Cronos's ground troops. Their muscle power far exceeds that of normal humans and conventional weapons are useless against them. *Gregole *Ramotith *Gobilva *Bresnel *Broiz *Casvarius *Gergoile *Bonga *Oranganann *Valvas *Eurenorm *Giles *Ziatt *Lu-Kill *Granza *Hodluff *Eltopo *Dail *Gezz *Diegel *Curvill *Neagle *Geefog *Bystoma Bio-Blaster Bio-blaster type Zoanoids are physically weaker than the power types, but are equipped with the ability to fire lasers that are biologically generated within their bodies. Only a handful of bio-blaster types exist. *Vamore *Grimmel *Menzel *Delcasse Aqua Zoanoids adapted for underwater combat. *Nealcos *Golvarun *Cadan Scout Weaker Zoanoids that specialize in reconnaissance and observation. *Citiciss *Razell *Rocies Aerial Zoanoids optimized for air combat. *Brelimos *Devold *Gepatolls *Gernold *Valvatos *Vikarr Hyper-Zoanoids Hyper-Zoanoids are advanced zoaforms created by Cronos rather than the Uranus. They are a recent phenomenon, having only been introduced following the activation of the Guyver units (though the planning stage for Hyper-Zoanoids was likely at fruition before the first unit was activated). These advanced Zoanoids are all one-of-a-kind specimens, optimized with great care and close observation. They tend to function as generals or intermediaries between the Zoalords and standard Zoanoids and the most advanced Hyper-Zoanoids are even capable of confronting the Guyver on more or less equal terms. *Zerbebuth *Noskov *Myumelzee *Panadyne *Zencrebe *Billbo-Negg *Elegen *Derzerb *Gaster *Thancrus *ZX-Tole *Minodlius *Gapteyn *Danaplus *Borzel *Gavein *Branchai *Gustav *Zanngallo *Bilfinger *Gastal *Gusyphus Lost Numbers Lost Numbers are experimental Zoanoid models created by Cronos's co-founder, Dr. Hamilcar Barcas. They are considered defective prototypes and were over-optimized to give them more powers than most Zoanoids are able to possess. As failed test subjects, their designs cannot be duplicated. *Aptom *Somlum *Dyme *Gelpess *Bio-Freezer Guyver-Killers "Guyver-Killers" refers to the Enzyme series, a breed of Zoanoids designed for the sole purpose of destroying the Guyver. Originally developed by Cronos Japan, the Enzymes' blood carries a corrosive toxin that will swiftly dissolve bio-boosted armour. * Enzyme * Enzyme-II * Enzyme-III Others *Marmot *Malcult *Synevite *Tabross *Unas *Libertus Category:Animated Monsters Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Guyver Category:Movie Monsters Category:Zoanoids Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Groups